The War At Freddy Fazbear's
by xX-ToyChica-FNAF-Xx
Summary: Has Foxy x Mangle, Golden Freddy x Toy Chica, and Bonnie x Chica. Springtrap has come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with some animatronics to destroy the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's. Rated M because there MAY be lemons if people suggest in the comments. (Srry this title and summary are not the best!) This is also my first fanfic, so sorry if you don't like it!
1. Chapter 1- A Regular Day

It was a sunny day in Summer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and all of the kids and adults just left because it was closing time. The animatronics could now roam anywhere in the pizzeria freely.

"Hey Bonnie and Chica, wanna play UNO with me?" asked Freddy. "Yeah, I will! Let me ask Bonnie. Bonnie, do you want to?" asked Chica. "Okay!" said Bonnie.

* * *

 _In Kids Cove_

"Aye, Mangle, are ye hungry? I am a bit, that's why I'm askin'."  
"Yeah, actually, I am hungry! I think Goldy and Chi (short for Toy Chica) are making something for everyone, even though Goldy isn't **too** good at making things!" Mangle said while chuckling a bit.  
"Mangle, I'll be right back. I'm goin' to see if what they were makin' is ready!"  
"Okay, but don't take too long!

 _Later..._

"Aye, Goldy, Chi, are ye done makin' those cupcakes?" asked Foxy.  
"Yeah... just a sec... and... done! Finished this last one. We're gonna bring these out to everyone. You can take these two!" said Chi while handing Foxy two cupcakes.  
"Thanks lass! I bet they're delicious!"

Foxy went back to the Cove and brought carefully back the two cupcakes.

"Mangle! I brought ye a cupcake and one for me!" said Foxy happily.  
"Thanks! They look delicious!" said Mangle thankfully.

Foxy and Mangle ate the cupcakes and they both thought they were very delicious.

"Aye, Mangle, do you want to ask everyone to play truth or dare together after?" asked Foxy.  
"Yeah, sure! That seems fun. Let's go, but we'll wait till they're done their UNO game." said Mangle.

* * *

"Chica, (chuckles) pick up four cards! I will make it change... green!" Freddy said.  
"Awwww...frick! I just had one card left, it **was** the right colour, and I don't have **any** green cards!" Chica said angrily while Freddy was laughing hysterically.  
"Okay, my turn! Hmmmm... Freddy, to make you pay for what you did to my love! Pick up two cards!"  
"Bonnie, you! Oh well, I only had two cards, and now I have four."  
"Hey, do you three want the last cupcakes?" asked Goldy.  
"Yeah, we'll all take 'em." said Chica.

So, they all loved the cupcakes and Chica eventually ended up winning the UNO game and was bragging to Freddy afterwards for a little bit.

"Aye, do you five wanna play truth or dare with all of us?" asked Foxy.  
"Yeah, sure! Chica will probably join. Chica? Wanna?" asked Bonnie.  
"Okay! What 'bout you, Freddy?" asked Chica.  
"Yeah, okay." said Freddy.  
"Chi and i will also join." said Goldy.  
"Yep!" said Chi.

So, everyone sat in a circle, and they were spinning a bottle to see who it would land on. The first spin landed on Bon (short for Toy Toy Bonnie).

"Let me do this one! Truth or dare?" asked T. Freddy. (short for Toy Freddy)  
"Ummmm... truth." said Bon bit nervously.  
"Okay. If you could have one of the girls as your girlfriend, who would you choose?"  
"Um... sorry Goldy, but I sorta had a crush on Chi when we first met/activated... and um... I still sorta do."  
"Bon, it's okay. I kind of knew." said Chi.

Chi then gave Bon something that Bon loved. It was a small hug. Goldy didn't mind at all because he also sort of knew about Bon's crush on Chi. The next spin landed on the Puppet.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha! Lemme do this one! Please!" asked Mangle very pleadingly because she knew that Chi wanted to do the next one.  
"Okay, go ahead! I call dibs on the next one then!" said Chi.  
"Mwah ha ha... truth or dare?(please pick dare please pick dare!)" asked Mangle while hoping that he would pick dare.  
"Fine. Dare, then." said the Puppet.  
"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I dare you to kiss Foxy! For 15 seconds! 15 seconds is the rule! No chickening out!" Mangle said while giggling to herself and looking at both Foxy and the Puppet.  
"Ye are really making me do this, lass? I'll have my revenge once the bottle spins to ye!" said Foxy.  
"Oh my gosh. I don't even know Foxy that well. Well, I guess the sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over..." said the Puppet.

So then they did it. Mangle was laughing real hard while counting the 15 seconds, and then it was over.

"Aye, that was horrible! Mangle, like I said, I want revenge on ye!" said Foxy.  
"Okay. I'm not doing any more dares. That was one of the worst things that I ever did! And Foxy, please get revenge on Mangle! I will give you an idea for later." said the Puppet.

The bottle landed surprisingly on Mangle next. The Puppet whispered something in Foxy's ear that Mangle couldn't hear, and Foxy giggled at that.

"Aye, Chi, you can say the truth or dare for the next spin. I gotta have revenge on the lass!" said Foxy.  
"Okay, Foxy. Remember what I told you to say!" said the Puppet.  
"Truth or dare, lass?"  
"I'll be brave and choose dare!" said Mangle confidently.  
"Yes! Ye made a good choice, lass. Okay. I dare you to kiss the night guard, Mike, tonight!" Foxy said then the Puppet and Foxy started hysterically laughing.

All of the animatronics said "Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh" to that.

"Will ye do it? Remember, no chickening out! Ye said it ye self!" said Foxy.  
"Okay... I'll... I'll do it! Mike is the only one who knows about our roaming around and stuff because he saw us so we had to explain it to him. He's gonna come in about an hour, I think." said Mangle nervously.  
"I'll supervise her and make sure she does it!" said Chi.  
"Okay..."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Bonnie, can we quit for now? A couple of the strings of my guitar are broken, and I think that something inside of it is wrong." said Bon.  
"Alright. That's okay! It happens a lot, but I'm glad it's not usually during the day that it happens!" said Bonnie.  
"Yeah! That's good. Wait, I'm going to ask the Puppet to try and fix it. I'll come back, but we'll play the guitar later, then you can show me some more tips! Oh, and Mike just came in, so Mangle's gonna do the dare soon!"  
"Okay, go find the Puppet. Chi is telling Mike about what Mangle's gonna do, because if he didn't know, he would be freaked out and think that an animatronic has a crush on him!"  
"Okay, see ya later."

Bon went to see the Puppet and asked if he could help to fix his guitar, and the Puppet said yes. Then he started working on it. Mangle was really nervous about what to do, and Chi explained everything to Mike and surprisingly he wasn't that nervous about that. Chi, Mangle, and Mike went to the office, then Mangle did it. Chi was laughing very hard, and Chi counted to 15. After, Mike just started playing Pixel Gun 3d because he knew the animatronics wouldn't do anything bad, and he pretended like nothing happened. Mangle felt really awkward doing the kiss, and so did Mike. Chi told everyone that Mangle did the kiss, and Foxy was laughing really hard and was happy that he got his revenge.

"Mangle, are we even now?" asked Foxy.  
"Yes." said Mangle.

Then, the two kissed, for what seemed like a long time. That made the animatronics around them say "Awwww".

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Party Room 1..._

Goldy was sitting in the Party Room just thinking about something nice to do for Chi. Then, he heard someone behind him. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, and then he turned around and the figure started speaking:

 _ **"Remember me?"**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Springtrap's Plan

**Hey guys and girls! I'll be making more chapters if you make reviews and/or send PM's to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"Remember me?"_**

Golden Freddy looked at the figure for a moment and then knew who it was. He was his friend a long time ago.

"Spring Bonnie? But how the frick are you here?" asked Golden Freddy.  
"I'm not Spring Bonnie anymore. They call me **Springtrap**."  
"Springtrap?"  
"Yes. I'm different now, too. I don't have an endoskeleton like you and the other animatronics."  
"Then how are you functioning? Spring Bonnie was an animatronic suit that people could go in, but the spring locks could malfunction and kill someone! "  
"It's because I'm not an animatronic. I'm the one who killed the five kids. You and your friends; Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and your brother, Freddy. I'm the Killer. The Purple Man."  
"What? Why are you in an animatronic suit? How did you even end up in an animatronic suit?"  
"Well, your spirits came out of you five after I attacked you, so you don't know what happened. They came and wanted revenge on me, so I got cornered, and saw Spring Bonnie's suit sitting there, so I thought that they couldn't get to me while I was in there. Then, I didn't know that there were spring locks that were about to malfunction in the suit at the time, until I got in. Then, it was too late. You and your friends got your revenge on me, and now I've come to get even more revenge on all of you, even your Toy friends."  
"But how is just you going to get revenge on over five animatronics?"  
"I have some of my own to help me! You'll see them soon enough..." and with that, Springtrap vanished before Goldy could try and stop him. Goldy was left with a lot of thoughts about this, and he decided to explain to everyone about all of this. Then, he told everyone about what happened, and he told everyone exactly about what Springtrap said.

"So he has animatronics to help him to get revenge on us, and the Toys even though they didn't do anything?" said Bonnie confused.  
"He wants revenge on the Toys also because they are our friends, and they are also animatronics, like us, I think." said Goldy.  
"Well, either way, we all need to be involved in this and try to stop Springtrap. But, we need to find out what animatronics he has with him, so we know what we're up against." said Bon.  
"Good thinking, Bon! Goldy said that next time Springtrap would show up, he would bring the animatronics, so next time he shows up, we'll see the animatronics!" said Toy Chica. She then gave Bon a hug that he really enjoyed.  
"But how will we know when he'll come? Well, we just have to wait. Let's just go and play games or something, and still be prepared for when he comes. We'll have two animatronics on the watch for half the night, and two different ones for the other half. Who's gonna go today?" asked Freddy.  
"Aye, Mangle and I will go! Right Mangle?" asked Foxy.  
"Right!"  
"Goldy, we can take the next shift, if you want." said Chi.  
"Okay."

* * *

 _Later in Party Room 3..._

"Aye, Bonnie, pick up two cards!" said Foxy happily because he was now winning with two cards in UNO.  
"Shiz, Foxy! I was getting close to winning! Oh, and Chica, it's your turn now! I'm skipping ya, Mangle!" said Bonnie angry at first.  
"Grrr... Foxy, or someone, get a reverse card. I want revenge on Bonnie!" said Mangle.  
"Okay... let me see... Mangle, your'e in luck! The only card I have that's blue is the reverse card!" Chica said while putting down the card.

The four of them eventually played UNO, and Mangle won and got her revenge on Bonnie by placing a draw four card, so that Bonnie ended up having six cards after that. Then, Chica went to the kitchen and Chi asked if she could come and help. They were going to make some pizza for dinner. They eventually got to the part where each of them made two pizzas, and they were about to put them in the oven.

"Okay, Chi. I'm almost done putting the last toppings on my pizza, so you can put yours in the oven first!" said Chica.  
"Alright!" said Chi while putting the last few pieces of bacon on the last pizza she made. Then she put them in the oven.

After about 10 minutes, Chi's pizzas were ready. Chica put her pizzas in once Chi took hers out of the oven. After another 10 minutes, Chica took her pizzas out. Then, they brought them out to everyone, and they all got two slices each. They were just simple pepperoni, bacon, ham, and sausage pizzas. (sorry that's my favourite kind of pizza and the first kind I thought LOVERS!) Everyone really enjoyed the pizzas, and they all had a good time talking while they ate the pizzas earlier. Bonnie and Bon were playing on the guitar later after eating the pizzas. Bonnie was showing Bon some more tips on the guitar using the song Balloons. (first song I thought of and a really good song. Thanks MandoPony for making great songs!) Goldy was thinking about the possibilities of when Springtrap would show up with the Puppet and with his brother. Mangle and Foxy were spending quality time together, and Chica and Bonnie were doing the same. Chi was making a few cupcakes for Chica as a thank you gift for helping her make food and showing her new recipes for food.

* * *

 _In Kids Cove..._

"Hey Foxy, what do you think we should do, while spending our time with each other?" asked Mangle.  
"I don't really know, lass. Do ye wanna go ask Mike if we can borrow his phone to watch a movie on netflix if ye want."  
"Okay! I'll go ask him."

Mangle went to ask Mike if she could borrow his phone, and he said yes, because he also brought his iPad in case if his phone ran out of juice. Then, Mangle went back to the Cove. The two foxes decided that they would watch an action movie, which was X-Men - Days of Future Past (cuz I luv Marvel) and they both enjoyed it, then they returned Mike's phone.

"Foxy, can we watch something like a romance movie next time?" asked Mangle.  
"Aye, lass." Foxy said. Then the two kissed.

* * *

 _In the Kitchen..._

"Almost ready... and... done!" said Chi as she took out the cupcakes and started to carry them out to where Chica was. She gave them to Chica and Chica loved the cupcakes and was very thankful towards Chi. Then, it became night. Foxy and Mangle had their shift. It went by quick, then Chi and Goldy had their turn. It eventually turned to morning, and the animatronics had to go to their regular positions. The day was good for the animatronics, because a lot of kids went to all of them, so it was busier then usual. Closing time came soon, and everyone went home. The animatronics went out of their spots and were all talking. Something else was going on outside of the Pizzeria that the animatronics didn't know about yet...

* * *

 ** _"This is my chance to start my plan!"_**

* * *

 **Yes, this ended in another cliffhanger. Sorry, you guys/girls are probably angry with me! But it makes the story more suspenseful!**


End file.
